


Clumsy Lizards Will Be Clumsy

by ShannaraMay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - Human, Derek takes enjoyment from the torture or Jennifer, Gen, Lizard - Scott is clumsy, Toyota commercial parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannaraMay/pseuds/ShannaraMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Blue, we have that. Can you please take him?” Scott changed to a darker red color. “We have that too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy Lizards Will Be Clumsy

Stiles walked up to the lady sitting behind the desk, a bag swaying and hitting his hip as he walked. All around him were cars and he couldn’t figure out which one he wanted. Or what color he wanted either.

 He got to the desk rather quickly, excited about getting a new car since he had totaled his jeep in an accident that totally wasn’t his fault. He smiles sweetly at the sales lady and she smiles back. Stiles had to admit she was pretty cute for an older woman, with her shiny brown hair and adorable features.

 “Hi, I’m Jennifer. Welcome to Toyota’s once a year clearance event. What can I help you with today?”

 He let out another bright smile as he asked, “Are there any great deals I can still get?”

 “Yes, there’s plenty to choose from, but I’d suggest choosing fast. The cars are really selling this year,” she said but she Stiles pulled out his friend she choked off a few gasps and sat with her legs in the chair. “W-what is that?”

 “This is Scott, he wanted to help me pick out the color today,” Stiles explained as Scott, his chameleon, changed to a pretty blue color like his jeep had been.

 “Blue, we have that. Can you please take him?” Scott changed to a darker red color. “We have that too.”

 Jennifer kept her eyes locked on Scott, screaming loudly in shock as he slipped and fell off onto her desk. Scott scuttled around on her desk changing colors as he walks by certain items he finds interesting before, again, sliding off the desk but this time onto the floor. He rushes off and Jennifer squeaks loudly before rolling her away and against the wall.

 “Dang it, Scott!” Stiles yells as he follows after the chameleon, having trouble catching him and eventually losing him as the lizard changes colors every time he moves in front of something new.

 About thirty or forty minutes later finds the two still searching for the chameleon. Stiles is on his hands and knees searching for Scott while Jennifer is has since rolled her chair towards the waiting area they have set up. She’s standing up on the table watching the ground intently, looking for any signs of movement that might show where Scott has rushed off to.

 She looks up as Derek walks by her dressed in a nice pair of black slacks and black button up. Jennifer can’t help but watch him (neither can Stiles but that’s a story for another time) before she remembers what they’ve been doing for the past half hour.

 She lets out another squeak before she asks, “Did you find him?”

Derek just lets out a quiet laugh, and an almost devilish smirk as he answer, “Still looking.”

And even though Stiles is worried about Scott he can’t help but let out soft chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> Please I can't be the only one that sees the resemblance between Jennifer and the pretty brunette from the Toyota commercials. And I'm sorry, but I had to. Hope you enjoy anyways!


End file.
